


Ee'd Plebnista

by Menolly



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Crack, M/M, Metafiction, Post Finale, Wilson Lives, Wilson is miraculously cured!, obscure star trek title reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menolly/pseuds/Menolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House & Wilson have settled down for a while in Williamstown. Wilson has found a new hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ee'd Plebnista

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-finale. Inspired by[ this ](http://rsl-daily.livejournal.com/326074.html)post in rsl_daily (LJ) and also a comment made by srsly_yes". Title is a reference to [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGO-SldLrNA) scene from Star Trek.

"We the people of the United States... “ Wilson stopped and frowned at himself in the mirror. No, it had to be stronger - it had to have more _gravitas_. He stood straighter and deepened his voice.

" _We the people_ of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union --"

"Blow off this thing today, and we'll form our own _perfect union_ ," House said, coming up behind him and nibbling rather distractingly on his neck. His groin was pressed against Wilson's ass and his offer was very tempting. Last night's union had been pretty damned good but Wilson wouldn't mind aiming for _perfect_.

Putting aside temptation he frowned at House. "Interrupt me again and there'll be no union for a week - perfect or otherwise. I have to rehearse. Go away and play with the fireworks."

"It's no fun without you nagging at me." House whined. "Why do you need to rehearse? Didn’t you recite all this in grade school? I'm sure young Jimmy Wilson would have been picked for shit like that."

"Grade school was a few years ago. This is important, House."

Don't they normally get some b-list actor from a cancelled television show to do this? You don't qualify for the 'make-a-wish foundation' anymore."

"He pulled out at the last minute, said he had to go to England. They asked the theatre group to put someone forward instead - they said it would be good to have an ordinary citizen do the reading."

"And they chose you? Must be a new definition for the word 'ordinary.' "

"Thank you, House."

"I don't know why you got involved with this theatre group anyway. The porno movie I could understand - who doesn't want to romp through the woods half naked with antlers on their head and fuck forest nymphs - but Pygmalion? Could they pick anything gayer?"

"I did some Shakespeare in high school - A Midsummer's Night Dream, I played Puck. I was good." Wilson smiled as he recalled the cheers of the audience as he took his bow. And then he'd seen his father in the back, frowning at him. "Dad didn't approve. He'd only pay for me to go to medical school - said that acting was a waste of time. I've always wanted to get back into it."

"And now you can."

"Yes."

Williamstown hadn't been their ultimate destination but they'd been passing through and Wilson had seen the flyer advertising for new members for the theatre group. That evening he'd told House he wanted to stay in town for a while, and to his surprise House had agreed with a minimum of negotiation. Maybe they'd both been sick of travelling.

House hadn't been _supportive_ of his acting ambitions, per se, but he'd come and watched him perform a bit part in To Kill a Mockingbird without causing a major incident. He wouldn't be able to be there today, they were expecting some news coverage and they couldn't risk House being photographed.

Wilson turned back to the mirror and checked his outfit. A blue shirt, rolled up to his elbows - not too casual but not too formal either - this was a day of celebration. He looked sincere, respectable. He'd even shaved for the occasion. He looked like the man he used to be, before his life changed. He wasn't sure that look fitted him now.

"Break a leg," House said, patting him on his jeans clad ass. "Be not afraid."

* * *

Wilson walked up to the microphone nervously, papers clutched in his hand. He wished that House could have come. Somehow his brand of irreverence always helped steady him - while simultaneously making him worry that both of them were going to be thrown out of whatever event they were attending. He'd left him back at their apartment, beer in hand, feet propped up on the table, watching the game on television.

He cleared his throat and scanned the crowd. The normal mixture of people out celebrating the holiday, a few dogs, lots of kids. His gaze lit on a red haired woman in a particularly garish sundress off to one side. She was tall, unusually tall for a woman. And on a Housian one to ten scale she'd rank no higher than a struggling two. She was staring at him intently and as he looked she lifted her right hand up to reveal a very familiar cane.

Standing tall, he began to speak confidently.

" _We the people_..."

 

~ End


End file.
